Having started my laboratory at NCI in late May 2018 I have been mainly involved in setting up my laboratory. My future work at NCI will be to validate and characterize positive hits identified in the genome-wide gRNA screen described above. These experiments are expected to provide us with mechanistic insights into the role of TZAP and telomere trimming in telomere length homeostasis. In addition, we will analysis of cohorts of TZAP null mice will allow us to establish whether TZAP depletion in vivo leads to progressive telomere elongation and the consequences of critically long telomeres in vivo. I am currently waiting for the transfer of animals to start this project here at NCI.